Bleach Time
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: After bitterly accepting that she has lost her boyfriend Banri forever, Koko Kaga went with her friends for a wild night out in Tokyo to forget her troubles. The group ran into trouble with thugs and she thought that her life was over until Ichigo saves the day. Hilarity ensues as her stalker tendencies kick in to try to get to know her hero better….
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Bleach-Golden Time Crossover. After bitterly accepting that she has lost her boyfriend Banri forever, Koko Kaga went with her friends for a wild night out in Tokyo to forget her troubles. The group ran into trouble with thugs and she thought that her life was over until Ichigo saves the day. Hilarity ensues as her stalker tendencies kick in to try to get to know her hero better. But as the couple gets closer will Ichigo's secret as a Substitute Shinigami derail their budding relationship? IchigoxKoko

A/N Yes, I know that a lot of you has been emailing me about the next chapters to my stories namely Bleach DxD and Fiance. The latest chapter of DxD has been extremely difficult to write considering that chapter 12 will be the end of the first light novel. Then there's Mario Kart for the Wii U…nuff said…lol…Then I discovered this little anime called Golden Time and it was so damn awesome that this little story came to be. Since this story idea won't let me go I might as well go ahead and write it to get it out of my system. It will be short and sweet maybe 3 chapters at the most. As for Fiance, I have already started it and has been stuck since. Don't worry though I still haven't given up on it and should regularly putting chapters for it again I hope…Anyway hope you'll enjoy it folks…

-And if you haven't watched Golden Time, this story has major SPOILERS for the show. You have been warned so I don't want to hear any complaints...lol

-Tell me how you like it. Read and Review as usual...

-That's it for now kiddies until next time...

**Bleach Time**

**chapter 1: From the ashes of despair came a strawberry?**

**Shizuoka Prefecture**

Koko Kaga walked nervously towards the door of her ex-boyfriend Tada Banri's house. She was a stunningly beautiful young woman 18 years of age with light golden brown hair that terminated nearly to her waist. The ends of her silky golden brown hair were in curls and her long tresses were not tied down just the way she likes it. She had a white furry coat on and to complete her outfit were some tight blue leggings with black boots. Her bright hazel eyes were sad and her tears threatened to spill down her cheeks again. Koko bit her lip and she chided herself for being silly. She was only giving back a DVD that he left at the dorm but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him maybe for the last time…

The accident that happened to Banri during the last year of high school couldn't be helped. He was waiting for Linda on the bridge when someone on a scooter hit him and he fell some 30 feet to the ground below. The result of that freakish accident was that he lost his memory of everyone he knew. So he moved to Tokyo for a fresh start and away from parents and friends whom he can no longer remember. That was where they all met: Banri, herself, her childhood friend Mitsuo, 2-d-kun (Sato Takaya) and Miss Ultrasonic (Chinami Oka). Koko smiled, she and the gang had a lot of fun this past year. From the amusement park to the beach. To the Aka Festival in the University to Banri and herself being kidnapped by cultists. (Though she had to admit that was kinda scary!) If one summed up all their experiences they had in college, it was that they had fun. But now that Banri's memories have returned from the time of the accident while his memories of the past year and a half were nothing more but a hazy dream thus forgetting them all in turn. Tears threatened to overwhelm her again…

'_Keep yourself together Koko! Banri has broken his promise and he has forgotten you! J-just give him the damn DVD and be done with it!__' _Koko thought sadly.

Koko never wanted to break up with him because she did love him after all! But when she saw that video of Banri just losing it like a raving mad lunatic, she couldn't stand seeing him like that! What was she suppose to do? How can she ease that pain that he's been suffering all this time? She was suppose to be his girlfriend right but in the end, she couldn't do a damn thing for him! So to cut her losses and to save herself the pain of being forgotten, she took the initiative to break up with him and wanted to become friends again. And besides, Banri -before his tragic accident - was in love with Linda-sempa anyway. He was waiting for her at the bridge for her answer when the accident happened. It is what is….

Koko arrived at the door and knocked. Banri opened the door. There was no recognition in his eyes as he said..

"Yes?"

"Hello." Koko answered. She paused. "It's nice to see you again. I came to return the DVD that I borrowed from you."

Banri's brows knitted in confusion…

"DVD?" Banri asked.

Then a flash of inspiration….

"Oh I know who you are! You're her right? You were mentioned in the notes that I found! You're Chinami Oka right?"

Koko's facade of indifference nearly shattered but she smiled nonetheless…

"Hey Linda, Chinami Oka is here!"

Linda came over who it was and reacted…

"Oh…"

"What's with that reaction?" Banri asked.

"It's nice to see you again Linda-sempai!" Koko greeted.

Linda couldn't answer and she sheepishly scratched her head…

"Don't mind me. I'm fine with this. I just came here to return a DVD that's all." Koko said. Then to Banri. "I'm glad that you were home."

"Don't you want to come in?" Linda asked. "Not that it's my house or anything."

"No thank you. This is all I came for…" she replied.

Koko lifted a pink bag and handed it to Banri…

"I can see that Banri is doing well and I'm glad that I came." Koko said. "There's a taxi waiting for me so I will take my leave. Here Banri, this is yours. It is all in your hands now."

Banri looked at her confused but didn't say anything…

"Oh by the way, I wanted to cross that famous bridge that I've been hearing about. How will I get there?" Koko asked.

"Oh you mean the bridge where I...fell?" Banri asked.

Koko hesitated for a moment before she answered…

"Y-yes… How can I cross that to get home?"

"You can't cross it by car so you have to get the taxi to let you out by the bridge and then pick you up by the other side…"

"Thank you. I will be leaving now." Koko said bowing.

Koko then caught Linda-sempai's eyes and her gaze lingered there for a moment. The golden brown haired girl then turn and walked to the taxi and entered. Linda could have sworn that she mouthed these words to her before she left…

"_Take care of Banri for me__…"_

**Fifteen minutes later….**

Koko was alone walking the wooden bridge that Banri fell off from. It was peaceful and a chill wind has picked up. She shivered and hunched herself in the protective confines of her jacket. As she crossed the bridge, the tempest of emotions inside her were swirling in earnest. Koko didn't have any illusions of grandeur where suddenly her Banri would meet her in the bridge to sweep her off her feet, take her in his arms, comfort her and whisper in her ear that everything will be alright. Unfortunately this was the real world and as much as reality bites at the moment, she was glad that she was able to see him one last time before she lost him forever! The taste in her mouth was bitter sweet. It is a great comfort to her that at least he was doing well and that's all that mattered to her!

'_I know Linda-sempai will take care of him.__"_

It was better this way. Banri will be cared for by the woman that he loves before he ever met her. But it wasn't fair dammit! It wasn't suppose to end this way! She was suppose to be the one taking care of him. In sickness and health, through the good times and the bad right? Tears threatened to come but she mastered herself and continued to walk alone. Koko was deep in her melancholy thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"Oi, sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going!" the young man said.

Koko gasped in surprise as she nearly fell and the young man caught her before she took an embarrassing un-lady like fall on the bridge. She blushed furiously as he held her in his muscular arms and had an eyeful of his broad chest. The golden brown haired girl looked up and her breathing nearly stopped as she beheld a Greek God. He had an unusual spiky orange hair that was shoulder length and his bangs were covering his lovely brown eyes. The wild hair enhanced his handsome features which wasn't such a bad thing. He was maybe around 6 feet 2 inches and around 210 pounds. She can tell that he works out with the way his sweater was threatening to burst from his shredded muscular physique. There was an aura about him that felt strange to her but strangely enough she felt protected for some reason. He was strong in ways that Banri wasn't….

'_Oh my gawd he__'__s so damn hot!__' _Koko thought. Then she answered out loud. "I-it's o-okay…"

Kami that was damn lame, Koko!

The stranger smiled at her and her heart nearly melted…

"Umm, you can let me go now, you know!" the young man said chuckling.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me!" Koko said sheepishly.

"It's ok. Well I'll cya around." He said. Then jokingly he added. "And TRY to watch where you going though I wouldn't mind saving you again."

Koko couldn't help herself but giggle and waved goodbye. Then when she processed what he said, Koko blushed furiously and when she turned around to see where he was going, it seemed that he mysteriously vanished. Thinking nothing of it, she walked the entire length of the bridge with no incident except for that encounter with Mr. Handsome. She smiled. Dammit she was so thunderstruck by him that she forgot to ask his name! Though the giddy feeling didn't last long before the realization that she has lost Banri forever has returned. The taxi was waiting on the other side as she has instructed and she opened the door. She looked back to the other side of the bridge for the last time. Koko sighed audibly and entered the taxi.

"Where to now miss?"

"Go back to Tokyo, please."

As the taxi drove away, Koko looked out the window. Her right arm was on the ledge and her hand was resting under her chin. The sadness returned and she let the tears that she's been trying so hard to hold back to fall freely on her cheeks this time…

**Meanwhile….**

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't very pleased at the moment. He was on his way to Tokyo to pursue his degree in medicine when the damn bus he was riding broke down a few miles back and he was walking ever since. He figured he can take the rest of the way by train but he's been walking for miles already and this shit was seriously pissing him the hell off! Ichigo saw the signs for Shizuoka and since he was close there already, he figured he can get his bearings strait and go from there. It was nice being alone for a change. At least his goofball of a dad wasn't attacking him in the mornings anymore! So why did he decide to pursue his education so far away instead of staying in Karakura Town and go to school there instead? Soul Society insisted that's what happened! As a reward for saving the Gotei 13 (twice) from ego maniacal despots that tried to destroy it and rescuing the Spirit King, Kyoraku-san decided to fully pay for his education. Though getting a free ride for college was nice, the newly elected Captain-General has yet to decide how else to show the Gotei's 13's appreciation of his heroic efforts. Actually that indecisiveness was making Ichigo rather nervous to say the least. One can never tell what that flamboyant man was thinking…

Two years has passed and he has defeated that bastard Juha Bach and in many ways avenged his mother's death. Still the price of that victory was very high. He has lost a lot of friends in that stupid war after all. Chad and Orihime did their best to assist him but even with their powers, they still paled in comparison to the enormous power of the Quincies that tried to wipe out the Gotei 13 and end the world as they know it. Speaking of Quincies, as for Ishida, Ichigo did made true his promise to beat the shit out of him and then take him back. Although Uryu was stubborn about it, he did appreciate the strawberry's strong belief in him. The Spirit King on the other hand, saw the good that this young man has done for the world, for him and the Soul Society. In the end, he offered Ichigo a chance to become one of the Royal Guards. It was the first time that The Spirit King has asked a human who happened to be alive but a Substitute Shinigami for that prestigious honor. He saw the strawberry's full potential and in order to harness it for the good of the universe, the King needed to train him in his realm in order to fulfill that promising prospect. However, Ichigo humbly refused and his only answer was that he has yet to live his "human" life and the future is now an open book…

**Flashback…**

"_Besides, who__'__s going to protect Karakura Town if I go?__" __Ichigo asked. __"__I__'__m sorry but I think I__'__m needed there more so__…"_

"_Ichigo you idiot, why the hell are you refusing THE Spirit King?__" __Rukia screamed. __"__Do you realize what honor it is for HIM to take interest in you and offer you to be a Royal Guard?__"_

"_This got nothing to do with you midget!__"_

_Rukia has heard that insult from the strawberry since the beginning. Although it may be true that she is vertically challenged and petite, the idiot had no right to point the obvious and in front of the Spirit King of all people! Needless to say, hearing such slander still never fails to piss her the hell off! And just as inevitable, the 13th Division L__ieutenant__ of the Gotei 13 countered by hitting the great Hero of Soul Society on the shin who by the way jumped up and down and cursed her for being so damn abusive__…_

_The Spirit King chuckled interestingly enough__…__._

"_But we both know why you refuse my offer Kurosaki Ichigo.__" __The Spirit King said smiling. __"__It is because you couldn__'__t leave your friends and family behind is it not?__"_

_Ichigo looked at him scowling but didn__'__t answer__…_

"_It is alright my son. Though my offer of being a Royal Guard still stands but that will be for another time. Still I will give what ever you wish that is if it__'__s within my power__…"_

_For the longest time and for the life of him Ichigo couldn__'__t think of what to wish for__…__._

"_Uh can I save it for a rainy day?__" __Ichigo asked._

"_If you so choose__…__so be it. I look forward to what you wish for the most Kurosaki Ichigo. Until then farewell for now__…"_

_The King of the Spirits vanished. Ichigo on the other hand fell to the ground exhausted from the brutal battle, his Bankai returning into two distinctive zanpakutos. Rukia who was dead tired herself had enough energy left to shunpo beside her best friend and catch him before he fell painfully to the ground. She smiled at his sleeping face and thought how proud she was of him__…_

_Rukia turned around and waved at friends who ran to greet them__…__._

_When Ichigo woke up one month later, the entire Gotei 13 was there waiting. Urahara though had bad news and because he wanted to get the un-pleasantries out of the way, he dropped the bomb on the strawberry. Hat-n-clogs then explained to him that he cannot ever go back to his body again because his soul will incinerate it as soon as he returns and his nigh infinite reiryoku will drastically affect the World of the Living in ways that they could possibly predict... _

"_Mah, what__'__s with that look Kurosaki-san?__" __Urahara asked covering his face with his fan._

"_Dammit you know why Geto-boshi!__" __Ichigo growled. __"__What the hell am I suppose to do? I still have a life to look forward to! I still need to protect Karakura Town and everyone in it! I still need to hang around with my friends and to see my little sisters grow up!__"_

"_Is that how you feel Ichigo?__" _

"_Yeah__…"_

"D_on__'__t fret then, I__'__ll figure something out!__"_

_Indeed Kisuke did try to solve Ichigo__'__s little problem. Using a special spiritual limiter of his own invention, Kisuke was able to reduce the strawberry__'__s massive spiritual power but the measure was not enough as it only cuts his tremendous power in half. Soul Society also had a hand in this little project and the Twelfth Division was able to devise a limiter similar to Kenpachi__'__s energy sucking eye patch but inevitably that too failed. Eventually between Urahara and Kurotsuchi working together (begrudgingly of course), they were able to combine both their respective inventions into something that actually succeeded after countless trial and errors that is. When they were finished, Urahara gave Ichigo a pair of metal wrist guards that covered his entire forearms. The former Twelfth Division Captain told him that under any circumstances that he not remove them unless it__'__s necessary._

"_Why is that?__" __Ichigo asked while he adjusted the leather buckles under his sleeve. _

"_Think of them similar to a dam. Just as the dam traps the water on the other side of the wall, the wrist guards do the same job. However, if you remove them then there will be nothing left to stop the super massive tsunami of reiryoku from returning to you in the most explosive and destructive manner possible__…"_

"_What do you mean?__"_

"_In other words, imagine the dam breaking__…__.__"_

_Ichigo__'__s eyes widened. The destruction that his power would cause would be catastrophic__…_

"_I see that you realize the consequences from the way you look. Good I don__'__t need to emphasize what__'__s at stake here then. Now relax will you and let__'__s party!__"_

**_Flashback end__…__._**

**Present**

Ichigo crossed a wooden bridge and he didn't noticed the stunningly beautiful woman walking the other side, so deep they were in their thoughts. When he finally did start paying attention, she bumped into his massive form and she nearly fell. But before she could hurt herself, he was already there to break her fall. His eyes widened, it was as if he used shunpo but he was in his body! The strawberry never realized he can move that fast in his corporeal form nor believed that it could be done. Was this some unforeseen side effect from his spiritual gauntlets that he's wearing in his soul form? He's going to have test the theory when he gets the chance…

Ichigo had to admit that the young woman was very attractive. Sure he knew a lot of good looking women in his life but for some reason, this fragile woman stood apart from them. Whoever she is she has a grace and beauty about her that speaks volumes but at the moment that radiance was somewhat diminished. Whatever circumstances that kept her from shining bright must have been very significant. Ichigo could tell because there was a sadness that was palpable and it showed on her beautiful face. Still he didn't have the right to pry into her business and Ichigo had to squash his confusing feelings. That was why he told her a joke and he was glad it made her smile at least for a little while….

After saying his farewell to the woman, he continued towards the small city. He ate at a restaurant for lunch and asked the waitress for the nearest train station. She told him to get a train to the Tokaido Shinkansen and it should take him about an hour to get to Tokyo. The strawberry gave her his thanks and smiled at her causing her to blush in embarrassment. Ichigo looked at his watch and it was 3:30 pm, if he hurried, he can probably check in his dormitory by 5 pm and get settled. He was informed that his luggage was already there, courtesy of his weird dad! Well he guessed the old man was at least good for something right? Ichigo walked to the train station contemplating the life ahead of him and fleeting thoughts of the sad woman he met on the bridge…

**Tokyo - 8pm**

"Oi waiter, give mhe another round of beer!" Koko drunkenly demanded. "And make it snappy dammit!"

The poor waiter complied to her request and ran to the back to fill the order….

"Hey Koko aren't you going a little over board?" Mitsuo Yanasigawa asked.

"Shut up Mitsuo, it's my party and I'll get drunk if I want to!" she said pouting.

Indeed, Mitsuo was surprised that Koko wound up calling him first and bullied him to go with her to the bar. Miss Supersonic and 2-D-kun came to meet them a few minutes later. Chinami was still wearing her beanie over her short salmon hair. Mitsuo never did get why she cut her tresses so short in the first place considering that he thought that her long hair was lovely. But that was when he had feelings for her. His attentions nowadays was for Linda-sempai. However, it seemed that avenue was closed to him forever since Banri - or more like the old version of him - was in love with her. His annoying childhood friend did mention though that she asked the older woman to take care of her ex. Which was kinda appropriate considering that their old friend didn't even remember who they were and what he meant to them…

"Koko-chan ish right!" Sato Takaya declared. "We should all get shtinking drunk!"

Chinami was silent. She didn't know how to feel about the situation. Banri despite what they all went through the year didn't remember who they were? And all because he finally recovered and found himself again? Was it fair to think that she wanted to have "their" Banri instead? The salmon haired girl knew that Koko was devastated. Getting drunk was her way of coping with the situation. Her eyes wondered towards Mitsuo and she felt daggers in her heart! But why should she feel sad, Mitsuo was fair game now that Linda-sempai was out of the picture! She told Banri the same thing only a few days ago and now it felt like a part of her - no more like their souls were gone…

"Sheee, 2D-kun agwees wit mhee!"

"Idiot, of course he's going to agree with you!" Mitsuo replied. "He's piss drunk too!"

"Oh and you're not, mishter alwcoholic?" Koko countered. "I'm not da one who hogged all the beer!"

"Whatever!"

Koko glared at him and stuck her tongue out. Chinami never realized that Koko-chan could be so difficult when she's inebriated. She sweat dropped as the two childhood friends continued their alcohol induced spat. Well not as if that was any different either! No the only thing that changed was that Tada-kun wasn't here. She couldn't believe it. They were together for an entire semester hanging around and getting into all kinds of trouble! She figured she has all the time in the world to make up for being cold to him but she wasn't even granted that luxury...

_'At least I was able to apologize to him before I was...forgotten!'_

Chinami did her best to keep the tears from falling but she couldn't help it any longer. She felt water came down her cheeks and she was surprised of its emotional intensity. Banri was her dearest friend and now he didn't remember her nor anyone in this table. It was out of their hands now. There was no way that he will remember them and even if he did stay in school, it would only serve to remind them the painful loss of a friend who didn't know them anymore. Fate has dealt them a cruel hand and in her opinion that was not fair. She looked at Koko and her heart goes out to her. Chinami couldn't imagine how she is feeling right now and the only thing that she can do for her friend was to be there and listen….

"I would like to propose a toast." Chinami said. "To Banri, may he finally find peace of mind at last and may he live a full life."

"CHEERS…"

It was an end of an era as they all talked about the good times all night….

**Six months later….**

Ichigo left his last class of the day and was on his way to work. A semester has come and gone and summer was in full swing. To make up for lost time, the strawberry decided to go to summer school. Ichigo has gotten used to the life in fast paced Tokyo and things for him were looking up. His classes in Tokyo University were really hectic but it was fulfilling and challenging. Now that he didn't have to worry about fighting Hollows everyday- 24/7- was kind of refreshing and he was able to put his full attention to his subjects. Oh he occasionally got the "itch" and did some patrols once in awhile to break up the routine monotony of going to class, attending after school clubs, the part time job and working out to keep his edge as sharp as possible. The frequency of Hollows attacks in Tokyo were not as severe as it was at Karakura Town and that helped his studies and kept him from pulling his hair out from hunting them down.

The Substitute did find something interesting though. As Urahara, explained it, apparently the wrist bands -even if did block his spiritual powers - couldn't possibly suppress his enormous spiritual power as they hoped. The reiryoku that managed to escape was so potent that the spiritual residue that bracelets couldn't hold back affected his own body. The exposure to his own pure reiryoku explains why he was able to use shunpo while he was still alive. However, using Shinigami powers - which were meant for spiritual beings to use - definitely took a toll on his mortal body. It was thus that he took up martial arts again and joined the Kendo Club. He figured getting in shape would help him and preserve his body from breaking down easily but discipline only kept him from abusing his powers anyway. Oh the temptation was there alright however when he feels like he got run over by several buses after using shunpo non-stop to get to class was any indication of the limitations of using his powers, then he'd rather do things the old fashioned way!

Ichigo arrived at the book store he worked at and began his shift till closing time...

**Meanwhile earlier that day...**

Kaga Koko woke up that morning feeling refreshed and if she still had hang ups with her break up with Banri, she wasn't showing it. That or she's getting better hiding her feelings to the world. To those people who knows her best -namely her parents - it was unusual for her to be so enthusiastic in the morning and figured something was up if she was acting...normally. She has been depressed for awhile now and suddenly she just did a one eighty, behaving like she always did even before she went out with him and had that unhealthy obsessive fascination of marrying her childhood friend, Mitsuo.

"Is there something wrong Koko-chan?" Her father asked.

Actually her father did know what was wrong and ever since she broke up with Banri, she's been a mess. He would occasionally hear her crying in her room but he left it alone. Koko needed to figure things out on her own and he wouldn't want to be accused of butting in on her business.

"Why do you ask Otou-san?"

"Oh nothing just wondering if there was something bothering you that's all." He explained.

"I'm fine really!"

Kami she smiled! He had to admit she hasn't seen that girl smile or let alone in a general good mood since her break up and he's wondering if there's something wrong with his little girl?

"Who are you young lady and what have you done with my daughter?"

Koko was mildly scandalized...

"Otou-san, stop making fun of me!" Koko pouted. "Okaa-san make him stop!"

Koko's mother was virtually a carbon copy of her daughter except that she's wears her hair shorter -about shoulder length- and is currently wearing square glasses that makes her look like a hot librarian instead of a doctor...

"That's good dear, now eat your breakfast or you're going to be late!" Her mother said. "And stop making fun of your daughter anata! Are you sure you're alright Koko?"

"Yes...It took me this long to realize that I need to move on that's all. I mean I will always love Bandi but this is Kami's way of saying that we weren't meant to be. So I just got tired of feeling sorry for myself and decided to move on."

"That's good for you dear, I'm sure you'll meet the one who's meant to be with you." Mother said smiling. "Take your Otou-san for example, he might be a pain in the butt half the time but I ended up marrying him right, anata?"

Koko and her mother started giggling at Otou-san's expense. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and added...

"Yes your mother is right. Just don't scare whoever this new guy away with your brand of craziness..." Otou-san added.

"Okaa-san!"

"Honey stop teasing your daughter. And as for you Koko-chan, don't be late, ok."

"Yes ma'am." The both of then said simultaneously.

"Now off you go!" She turned to her husband. "I'll see you at dinner later tonight yes?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Now, now love don't be like that. You know you want to see them after all these years..."

"What are you talking about Okaa-san?" Koko asked curiously.

"It's just a little get together with some old college classmates way back in the day..." Okaa-san replied nostalgically. "Now stop asking questions or you're going to be late for work!"

Koko was on her way to her summer job at the mall. She was planning on saving a few bucks so that she can be one more step towards independence. There's nothing wrong with having money saved up for a rainy day and she really wanted to get a place of her own. She didn't want to rely on her parents forever, after all. But she was in a good mood for the first time in months. It was true what she said to her parents back in the house, she just got tired feeling sorry for herself and she had no choice but to let it all go. In one of the hundreds of lectures she had to suffer through from her parents, these 6 words managed to butt in to the conversation every time...

"It's all a part of growing up..."

Koko thought that she wasn't going to be able to smile again considering the circumstances. Still here she is grinning from ear to ear and feeling cheerful for the first time in awhile. She was determined not to give up especially on her love life. Though she might not be ready to just jump the first guy she sees, Koko believes that she's ready to mingle with people again. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't been hanging out with the gang lately. Wouldn't they be surprised that she got out of her funk all on her own?The golden brown haired girl took out her cell phone and called 2-D-kun...

"Hey it's me. I get off work at 6pm. Why don't you gather everybody and let's go to a bar and get a drink?"

**Later that night...**

_"I apologize if I couldn't make it tonight. I had an emergency at the hospital today and I needed to attend to it. I'll come visit you'll on a weekend sometime once my schedule clears up ok?" _

"You better Ryu-kun or I'll be mad at you forever!" Okaa-san pouted.

Ishida Ryuken managed to sweat drop as Kaga Mika fuzzed at him on the phone...

"Duly noted, Mika. Give my greetings to your family and that fool who's on his way there apparently..."

"Ok I will. Bye Ryu-kun."

Ryuken hung up the phone and Mika put away hers in the purse...

"He's not coming is he?" Otou-san inquired.

"Ryu-kun said he had an emergency in his hospital so I guess it can't be helped." Mika said.

"Well he is the director of his own hospital after all. You know as well as I do that being a director of one's hospital is a big responsibility."

"Oh well, at least one of them is showing up."

"And you know I wouldn't miss this get together for the world!"

Husband and wife were startled and looked astonished as one of their college friends made an appearance seemingly out of nowhere...

"Yo!"

"It's I-kun!" Mika said happily.

Mika stood up and hugged her friend while he shook her husband's hand...

"It's been awhile Isshin. Looking good."

"Being settled usually does that to you." Isshin replied. "So how are you two kids been doing? I haven't seem you guys since what graduation?"

"Oh I-kun don't be silly. You were at our wedding too remember?"

"That's right..." Isshin said. "When was that like 18 years ago?"

Mika and her husband nodded as they reminisced about the good old days...

"What happened to Masaki-chan? I would have thought that you would bring her..."

Isshin looked away sadly and said...

"She passed away a few years ago..."

"I'm so sorry!" Mika replied.

"My deepest condolences my friend."

"Thanks and don't worry about it Mika-chan, you didn't know. No one did..."

Mika was silent and a somber atmosphere hung over at the table. Awkward silence ensued until Isshin decided to break it...

"My time with her was amongst the happiest days of my life and I wouldn't trade any of it for anything in this world. If it wasn't for her sacrifice my eldest wouldn't be here today..."

Otou-san held his wife's hand from underneath the table as tears streamed down her eyes. He looked at his friend Isshin and it was astonishing how he looked so calm telling them the most traumatizing thing in his life with a strait face. He couldn't even imagine the breadth and depth of loss his friend was feeling and he can tell that after all these years the pain is still as raw as the day that he had to bury Masaki. He cannot say how he would react if he ever should lose Mika to a tragedy but he knew that she would defend Koko's life even at the cost of her own. Just as he would lay his life on the line for his family. Parents, aren't they such wonderful people?

"Enough, if you're going to shed some tears Mika-chan, cry the tears of joy. It's suppose to be a momentous occasion not a pity party for me!" Isshin said grinning.

And just like that, Isshin's somber mood transformed to his usual toothy grin, the melancholy feeling that they sensed a few minutes ago was gone and replaced by the demeanor that they have always seen him when all of them were going to college. They talked for hours as if nothing has happened...

"So how is Ichi-kun by the way?" Mika asked. "I haven't seen him since he was still a baby."

"Ah that ungrateful son of mine..." Isshin said dramatically. "He's doing well..."

"That's good..." Otou-san replied.

"In fact he's going to school here in Tokyo at Todai."

Otou-san's brows quirked and found himself impressed of the fact that Isshin's son is going one of Japan's most prestigious schools...

"Oh, what is he studying?" Mika asked curiously.

"He said that he wanted to be a doctor." Isshin replied. "He didn't go home this summer because he's going to summer school."

"That's good for him I-kun. At least he's taking the initiative trying to get ahead."

"Personally I think he just wants to spend time with his girlfriend!" Isshin said conspiratorially.

Mika looked intrigued while Otou-san chuckled at his friend's antics...

"Oh and how do you know he has a girlfriend?" She asked.

"I don't. I just like to think that he's hiding one! I kinda think it would be impossible for him to give me and Masaki our grand children right?"

Husband and wife looked at Isshin and then at each other and sweat dropped. Then Mika suddenly had a brilliant idea...

"Well, if Ichi-kun is single then maybe he should go hang around with Koko-chan. She just broke up with her ex a few months ago and I think it would be good for her to meet other people. And if...it so happened that they hit it off then good for them."

"Mika-chan are you suggesting to hook our kids up?" Isshin asked.

"Why yes I-kun I believe I just did!" Mika replied grinning.

"It's BRILLIANT!"

"I'm glad that you approve!" She replied. "I'll go ask her to show him around town as soon as I see her."

"Wait you guys are serious aren't you?" Otou-san said sweat dropping.

"Of course we are dear. Just think we will be soon related to I-kun and we will be all one big happy family."

"I'm not worried about that. What I'm concerned about is will our crazy daughter drive Ichigo-kun nuts?" Otou-san said blandly.

Mika and Isshin exchanged a look and promptly replied...

"Trust me, Ichigo is made of sterner stuff..." Isshin said rather seriously.

"So you don't have to worry dear!" Mika added.

Otou-san sweat dropped as Mika and Isshin shook hands and "sealed" the deal. Then they proceeded to discuss the potential names of their future grand children. The last time he checked, Ichigo and Koko were promising pioneers of the next generation and were not considered cattle. As hours go by, he heard his wife excitedly discussing some medical procedure while Isshin listened with interest and asked her inquiring questions. If he described his wife Mika then he would reply that she was a serious consummate professional. This giddy cute childlike behavior that she exudes now only appears when she's hanging out with the old gang from school. Now she changed topics to her future grandchildren again. Koko must have inherited her mother's exuberant love for life but he gotta admit that she's just plain damn weird! Otou-san shook his head and prayed to Kami to prepare Ichigo for the torture that's to come...

**Meanwhile...**

Ichigo covered his nose and mouth with his shoulder as he sneezed. Hopefully he wasn't getting sick because that would be an inconvenience. Then he wondered if someone was talking about him...

"Bless you, Kurosaki-san!"

"Thanks!" Ichigo replied. "And it's Ichigo, I don't do that formality stuff."

"Then you have to call me Misao then!"

"Deal!" Ichigo said smiling.

Kuroda Misao was a young entrepreneur who owned the shop. She has black shoulder length hair, brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She was short -well compared to Ichigo anyway - about 5 ft 4 in. She was skinny as a rail and Ichigo jokes her that she needed some meat on her bones on occasion that she complains to him about her weight. Misao graduated with a degree in business and the shop was a dream fulfilled. Considering that she was only in her early 20's and owns her own business things were quite looking up. Her little store doesn't just sell books though. By popular demand she started adding manga, magazines, toys, figurines, games, and movies in her repertoire. Overnight her humble little store turned into a profitable hobbies shop. Business was booming so much that she actually needed help keeping up and that was when she hired Ichigo by necessity...

Seeing the strawberry smile at her made her blush furiously...

Ichigo was so much better compared to her exes. He might be younger than her by 4 years but there is something about him that makes him very attractive to her. There was a gravity and maturity she sees in him that stands out and it just make him so damn sexy. And he is so damn hot that there was an itch inside her that desired to run her hands on that shredded and chiseled physique. Uh the things she would do to him!

_"What the hell am I thinking?" _She thought frantically. "_Calm yourself girl! BAD Misao!"_

"Misao you ok?" Ichigo said waving his hands at her.

Misao blushed again...

"Oh it's nothing Ichigo-kun. Nothing at all. Ah ha ha ha!"

Privately she wanted to slap her forehead for being so damn awkward in front of her prized employee...

"Okay whatever you say." Ichigo replied. "Don't worry about taking inventory tonight. I already finished and ordered stock we needed. Here's a list of what we have and what we're missing from storage. Oh and I rearranged your files in alphabetical order and yes it was that boring tonight..."

"But Ichigo you didn't have to do that."

"Eh, like I said it was slow night and I needed something to do so..."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Did you need me for anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I should be fine, thank you." Misao said. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I only got one class so I should be able to come in early if you want me to."

"Will you please? It's getting hectic in the mornings lately. I would really appreciate it." Misao replied.

"Sure thing boss lady!" Ichigo teased.

"Mou, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"But Misao,YOU are my boss!"

"Well it makes me sound like I'm an old maid or something!" She said pouting.

Ichigo sweat dropped. How the hell she associated being called something to getting old apparently flew past him. He looked at her half lidded and when she realized that the strawberry was stating at her, she blushed and stuck her tongue out at him...

"Right, anyway you have a good night ok?"

"Ok, Ichigo-kun I'll see you tomorrow..."

Misao heard the chimes on her door ring as Ichigo exited the shop. She then noticed that he left one of his notebooks lying around on the counter and she quickly took it went outside thinking that she could catch up to him. When she went outside for some odd reason, the sidewalks were empty from both directions. She scratched her head. How could he have vanished so quickly when he only left about 5 minutes ago? If anything at least he would have been half way down the block as soon as got out the door. Now that she that about it, she doesn't know anything about him and he's been working for her for 3 months now. He was polite and didn't cause any trouble. In fact, he intimidated the people who would cause trouble and on a few occasions he stopped the store from being robbed. Ichigo after all was an imposing figure and his infamous scowl sends shivers down the spines of those unfortunate enough to be the receiving end of the that glare.

However, the store was equally popular with the opposite sex considering that her little helper so happened to be one fine piece of ass! She noticed all the types of women -whether they be school girls, high school, college or middle aged mothers - would come in the store gawking, giggling and trying to strike up a conversation with the strawberry who annoyingly enough obliges them. Though the most common thing that all the female customers were that when the get a glimpse of Ichigo's body or when he occasionally flashes them with a rare but genuine smile; they all turned into a blushing mess or they drool rather messily like sex maniacs as they undress him in their minds and do unspeakable things to him in their imaginations. That was just so damn annoying!

Then she realized that her head was in the gutter as she too started imagining him in all manner of compromising ways. At that point she blushed and gotten a nose bleed as fountains of blood shot comically in a wide spread area...

_'Bad Misao! You can't just think of your star employee like that!_

After Misao calmed down a bit she walked back to the store and closed the door...

'_Well I guess I can give it to him tomorrow so I might as well keep it.'_

Seeing that everything was squared away, she did one last sweep of her store and left locking the door behind her...

**Meanwhile...**

Ichigo reappeared out of nowhere and he casually walked as if nothing has happened. He didn't really meant to vanish on Misao like that but he sensed a Hollow nearby and he needed to get to it quickly before it devoured a poor soul. After performing konso, he decided to walk for a bit before he went home and get dinner at the Chinese restaurant around the corner. It was a quiet night but his thoughts were interrupted when a body flew past him and hitting the post hard. He looked at the blond haired kid critically and it looks like he's not getting up anytime soon. By the entrance of the alley two thugs were kicking another person underneath them, his broken glasses were to the side. Instinct took over and he whistled to distract the thug in front of him...

"Huh?"

The thug turned around and his face met fist. Blood and a couple of teeth flew out of his mouth as he staggered backward and hit his fellow from behind. Ichigo then grabbed a handful of the guy's hair and slammed his face on the wall. There was a sickening crunch as the thug slid down to the pavement.

"KYYAAHH!"

Ichigo ran deeper into the alley and because of ingrained war instinct he moved his head to the side as a knife wielding thug lunged at him. As his hand moved past to his side, the strawberry grabbed his arm in an iron grip that made his opponent scream and drop his knife which clattered down the cement. The Substitute then pulled the guy's arm towards him making him lose his balance and butted the thug in the face. When he fell down, Ichigo's eyes widened as two more of the bastards were pinning down a young woman on the ground. Her blouse was in ruins and dumped to the side with only her bra remaining. The thug holding the woman's arms while the other loser was trying to lift her skirt up. The woman screamed again and valiantly tried to fight the much heavier assailant off her with no success. The man on top slapped her across the face and this was when Ichigo started seeing red, a rage he hasn't felt since the war...

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARDS!"

Ichigo grabbed the thug on top the woman by the collar and tossed him aside. His then smashed his foot on the man's face, the force of the blow lifting his entire body and smashing onto the wall behind him. The Substitute then got tackled from behind and ran into the wall. He felt pain briefly from his side as the other thug slugs away at his unprotected sides. Ichigo slammed his entire body back giving himself room so he could go to the slightly to the side and grabbed the man's arm and then slammed an elbow on his stomach, grab the guy's head, flip him over, and slammed his fist to the man's face leaving him unconscious. He then turned towards the sobbing girl to see if she was alright...

"Shh, it's ok. It's over you're safe now."

The golden brown haired woman immediately went to him and cried on his broad chest. Finding the situation awkward, Ichigo blushed as she grabbed his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. It didn't really help that she was beautiful even if she was a in a dirty disheveled state and that she was half naked! He didn't know what to do with his hands as had them up in the air so that he wouldn't do something inappropriate!

"Hold me...please?"

The strawberry awkwardly enclosed her in his embrace. Having calmed herself down after awhile, Ichigo just held her until she finally stopped crying. She let him go on her own accord and looked up to gaze at her hero who was looking up trying not to look at her for some reason and was blushing up a storm...

"What's wrong?" The woman asked curiously.

Ichigo pointed down at her while he covered his eyes...

_'He's so cute...' _Koko thought.

Then she realized that she only had a bra and the remnants of her skirt, she blushed and tried to cover herself...

"Here..."

The woman then looked up and it was her turn to blush furiously. He took off his buttoned up shirt and offered it to her. The sweet gesture however wasn't the only thing that was bothering her because she can't stop looking at his divine physique. She has never seen anything so hot and sexy in all her life. She nonetheless took his shirt and immediately wore it. It was a little big but at least she wasn't half naked anymore...

"Keep the shirt. Looks like you need it more than I do at the moment!" He said chuckling.

"Thank you!"

"No problem glad to be of help." He said. He then turned towards the entrance of the alley and saw the blond guy and and the guy with glasses putting themselves together. He also heard sirens as the police blockaded the entire area. A short salmon haired girl came running towards them.

"Koko-chan!"

"Well it's about time Miss Supersonic!" Koko said.

"I ran here as fast as I could!" She protested. She then noticed the stranger, stopped looking dumbstruck, and she too blushed furiously at his body. "Oh my..."

"It's ok Chinami, he's the one who saved our lives." Koko said smiling.

"Thank you for saving my friends, sir!" Chinami bowed.

"Not a problem." Ichigo said scratching his head.

After getting interviewed by the cops and hauling to thugs to jail, Ichigo went to the group who were being treated by medical personnel...

"Oi, you guys alright?"

"We'll live..." Koko said smiling.

The guy with the glasses -who was wrapped in bandages - from head to toe got up and mumbled something. He struggled and unwrapped the bandage covering his face...

"Thanks man, you were so damn awesome!"

"Um 2-D-kun you're like bleeding?" Chinami said blandly.

Blood was indeed squirting like a fountain in the side of his head. He started to go pale and fell unconscious...

"Uh, is that guy ok?" The orange haired man asked sweat dropping.

Then 2-D-kun suddenly got up and addressed them again...

"Yeah man, it takes more than this to take me down!"

"Alright, you need your rest there superhero!" The paramedics said.

"Ma'am were going to take this one to the emergency room and from the looks of things you and your friend there needs some medical attention as well."

Koko nodded and she went in the ambulance where Mitsuo was lying on a stretcher. According to the report apparently her childhood friend suffered a mild concussion and he too was being rushed through the emergency room for a evaluation of his injuries. Before she went up to Ichigo and without thinking, kissed him on the cheek. She was rather pleased when she looked at him again that he was blushing.

"What was that for?"

"I may never be able to repay the great debt I owe to you but I will try. Think of this as a down payment! Thank you very much for saving my friends. Thank you for saving my life..."

The orange haired man smiled and seeing it made her heart flutter and skip a beat. He was so damn gorgeous! His brown eyes hard and fierce like a proud warrior but the same time she could tell that there was kindness in them as well. Koko tried her best to just gaze upon his eyes but instead her roaming eyes took in his muscular physique and found herself mesmerized by its beauty, it's flawless proportionate perfection.

"Uh hello?"

Koko found herself gawking at him...again. Embarrassed she stammered an apology...

"S-sorry, my mind just wondered for some reason..." Koko said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I think you have the right to do whatever you want after the ordeal you had today." The man replied.

"Ma'am we'll be leaving soon."

"Ok"

Koko said reluctantly. She then turn to him again and sneaked a peek at that sexy hot body one last time.

"So..."

"Go on, go with them. You're friend needs you more than me." He said. Then in a playful manner. "Besides, I think I can take care of myself, considering I saved you and all that."

Koko giggled...

"My goodness. Look at the pretty Angel smile!" Ichigo complimented.

"Stop you!" Koko replied blushing.

"Common seriously you should go with the paramedics and get yourself looked at."

Koko felt the last vestiges of her feelings for Banri evaporate. She can't really say that this was love at first sight and she really didn't believe in such nonsense! But being with this kind handsome stranger who just saved her life made her think otherwise. She wanted to get to know this person better. Koko wanted to know what it's like being with this person. What are his likes and dislikes? What are his favorite foods? What does he do for fun and if she found out what it was, would she learn to like it as well? What does he want in life? His aspiration? His dreams? Is there something that scares him? But Koko knew that was a stupid question considering he single handedly took out five thugs with ease. A person like that wouldn't have the word fear in their vocabulary, right? In the end, she wanted to see if the feelings that she felt inside were justified. It has been half a year since she and Banri broke up and getting used to being without him by her side was torture of the most highest order. Still this was her reality and if she thinks at all that she has any chance with this man then perhaps she needed to rise up and stop being sorry for herself and make a leap of fate. Nothing will happen if her time stood still. Then she realized that she didn't know his name...

"So umm, what was your name again?"

In all the chaos Ichigo realized that he never did introduce himself to her...

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Kaga Koko, nice to meet you Kurosaki-san."

"Just call me Ichigo. I don't do that formality stuff."

"Then I will insist that you call me by my name as well!"

"Alright fair enough." Ichigo replied.

"So will I-I ever see you again?" Koko asked in apprehension. "I still need to pay my debts to you for saving my life and Kaga Koko likes to pay her debts!"

"I'll be around. I go to school here so there's a chance that I'll run into you again."

"Do you have a phone?" Koko asked suddenly.

"Yeah why?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"Common just give it to me!" she insisted.

"Umm ok..."

Koko dialed some numbers on his phone and immediately her cell phone rang. She then quickly went to his menu and added her name to his contacts. Ichigo couldn't believe the audacity of this girl but he had to admire her cleverness and tenacity.

"So here's my number so if you want to talk or hang out, just call me 'kay?"

"I'll keep that in mind..." Ichigo said amused. "Now go get yourself to the hospital and I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Promise?" Koko said pouting.

"Yes.."

"Yay..."

Koko hugged him for the last time and Ichigo assisted her to get on the ambulance. He closed the door and waved goodbye. Immediately he got a text...

'_Thank you again for tonight! Goodnight! ;)__'_

Ichigo smiled. It was weird receiving text from a girl. Hopefully she will be alright...

'_Let me know what happens ok? Goodnight.__'_

Ichigo put his phone in his pocket and stretched his arms wide while he walked home...

**The next day…**

'_Good Morning Ichigo! You should go watch the news as soon as possible. Now you__'__re famous! Can I have your autograph...lol__'_

When the strawberry got that text this morning, he didn't understand what the hell she was going on about. He was going to find out exactly that when he got to school later that morning. Ichigo couldn't help his brows twitching in annoyance. For some reason all the students were whispering as he walked past. The Substitute didn't know if he somehow got himself mixed in with the local gossip or it was nothing and that they were chitchatting about someone else. He's suppose to get used to the stares of suspicion and disapproval but being treated like he's some kind of delinquent just because of his hair color was really getting old! That was why he never socialized with any of his classmates outside of the school grounds other than being classroom or Kendo Club related. Otherwise he couldn't care less of nor does he gives two shits what they think.

Ichigo happened to pass the t.v. on the corner and then stopped at what he saw. There in bold letters: HERO OF TOKYO SAVES YOUNG WOMAN AND HER FRIENDS WHO SINGLE HANDEDLY TOOK DOWN THUGS! Somehow without him knowing someone took a video of him taking his shirt off -earning a few whistles and screams - and giving it to Koko. Then he saw Koko and himself walking as he held her protectively as the police arrived and hauled 5 individuals in police cars and drove off. At that point everyone were making cat calls and ladies were squealing like little school girls as his gesture of kindness seemed to have tugged at their heart strings while blushing furiously. Ichigo slapped his forehead. Really? He's been under the damn radar for 19 years and suddenly he becomes a celebrity as unintended as it may be? That's just swell dammit! Things got even more awkward when the newscaster interviewed Koko and her friends whom of course sang their praises of him. Koko especially saved the sweetest and heartfelt words for him. It actually made the ladies in the audience cry for some reason and it made Ichigo sweat drop to no end. Not wanting to attract anymore unwanted attention, he tried to casually walk away…

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, isn't he dreamy?" one girl said. "I never realized that a hero goes to our school!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

Ichigo sighed and tried to hide his blushing face as he walked past the giggling women who waved at him…

Though it seemed the news of him rescuing Koko had instantly changed his reputation. He got a few friendly slaps on the back from strangers who used to frown upon him in the past and noticed people were giving him the thumbs up. The women who used to be rather intimidated of his "perceived" dangerous presence did a one eighty and suddenly they were trying to get his attention with all manner of feminine wiles that were available to them. He wondered though if the flirting and the accolades would stop after his five minutes of game was over? It would be nice being just a student in Tokyo University again and he rather become another anonymous face in the crowd. Then the inevitable happened as people he knew bombarded his phone with messages. Ichigo ignored his phone and just went to class as if nothing happened…

**Elsewhere…**

Koko emerged from automatic doors that closed behind her and was flanked by her parents. Her mom was crying mess when she got the call from the police. Otou-san however was a miraculous face of calm and serenity. Although she knew her father was just as distraught as Okaa-san was, she knew he expresses his feelings in a much more reserved manner. Still Koko knew she had a lot of things to be thankful for. If it wasn't for Ichigo intervening as he did then circumstances would have ended differently and she shuddered to think if he never arrived. She smiled and Koko couldn't help herself. She was thinking about Ichigo ever since the incident yesterday and she couldn't get him out of her mind…

"You seem to be happy about something…" Otou-san observed.

Koko blushed as she got caught but her embarrassment didn't diminish the happiness she felt. In a way, this potentially tragic situation led her to meeting Ichigo. It was inevitable or perhaps it was fate. Regardless of coincidences, it was the one thing she was glad that happened despite the incident.

"Maybe…" Koko said coyly.

Mika looked at her daughter and quirked her eyebrows…

"So Koko-chan tell us about this hero of yours!"

Koko told them - as she best remembered the events - what happened. She told them how he took down five guys with brutal efficiency, how he gave up his shirt - which she was still wearing - to save her from potential embarrassment and scandal, and how he stayed and kept her company while she and her friends were getting patched up. She described how fearless he was taking the thugs down. How sweet and thoughtful giving her his shirt. How she felt warm and protected as he held her in his strong muscular arms but she kept this thought privately and instead said about his thoughtful kindness as he urged her to go the the hospital with her friends…

"Seems to be an upstanding young man." Otou-san observed.

"He is an Angel and you should be thankful for him being there Koko-chan!" Mika said.

"There are no words to describe how thankful I am Okaa-san." Koko began. "I am already thinking of ways how to pay a debt that I know I can never repay."

"Just don't drive him nuts like your other boyfriends, ok?" Otou-san said in a strait face. "Don't want the poor guy get scarred for life because of your craziness!"

Koko appropriately enough was scandalized. It didn't help that Okaa-san was giggling as well…

"I-I did not drive Mitsuo and Banri nuts!"

"Actually dear, you did…" Mika replied.

"Okaa-san you too?"

"Sorry but it's true…" she said. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure that if he can beat a bunch of thugs then I'm sure he can handle you fine dear!"

Koko walked a little faster with her cheeks puffed up while her parents made fun of her. But despite their teasing, she knew that if she was going to love again and perhaps mend her broken heart. Maybe Ichigo would be the one to try…

'_Third times the charm as they always say!__' _she said smiling.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**My sassy girl's much ado about nothing! part 1**

**The park - Three months later...**

Ichigo's promise to Koko to keep in touch has more or less been fulfilled. Well actually, Koko was the one who initiated contact. From then on, it seemed that they were almost texting each other everyday. Interestingly enough they would have entire conversations and all of it was in text. Then they would continue said discussion over say coffee and would talk the whole night away. It never seizes to amaze him how that girl never runs out of things to talk about! From serious topics to the non-sensical, to something funny to the most random thing ever. It didn't matter what the subject was, Koko will have something pertinent to say about it, even if her knowledge was a little shaky at best. It was annoying at first but Ichigo got used to that little quirk by now that he found himself looking forward to these conversations and actually enjoy it! Perhaps he hung around Inoue enough that the experience trained him how to deal with her brand of bizarre. He's going to have to thank the healer one of these days when he visit Karakura Town again...

"Ichigo are you even listening to me?" Koko pouted.

"Yes dear I am!" Ichigo replied blandly. "Sorry my mind drifted a bit."

"What were you thinking about that was so much more important than listening to me?" Her eyes narrowed. "Are you cheating on me?"

Ichigo sweat dropped. Sometimes he wonders where all this eccentricity is coming from? Did she really thought that he's "cheating" on her as she alleges when they weren't even going out? Actually people thought that they were indeed going out and it became an inside joke between them. Just to tweak her nerves a bit, he rolled with it.

"Yes, Koko I am cheating on you with a non-existent woman!" Ichigo replied with a strait face. "Why you jealous?"

Koko dismissed the preposterous notion...

"Oh and what would this imaginary woman have on my perfection?"

"I don't know. She has long luxurious green hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes that I have ever seen. She has a nice body, large breasts and curves that you can't believe." Ichigo said nonchalantly. He looked at her and he could tell that it was actually bothering her. Really? Still he pushed her buttons a little more...

"And you know what she said to me?"

"Oh and what's that?" Koko said tightly.

Seriously this is really bothering her?

"That she wanted to play with me forever!"

Ichigo gauged how she will react this time and from the looks of things, not very well with the way he couldn't see her eyes because her hair was covering her face while she looked down. Damn her fists are clenched, that can't be good right? He wonders though if he took his teasing a little too far? When she started laughing and it seemed that everything was alright and he blew a sigh of relief...

"Oh Ichigo you're so silly!"

"Aren't I? It's part of the charm!" Ichigo replied chuckling.

"You are joking right?" Koko asked apprehensively.

Why the hell did she looks so damn cute all of a sudden? Koko looked so uncharacteristically unsure and insecure. This vulnerability made him WANT to protect her. It was confusing and Ichigo didn't know how he feels about it. On one hand, he really didn't mind hanging around with Koko as strange that it may sound. Sure, she's a regular old chatterbox and she may have a few screws loose but put all the weirdness aside, she's actually a sweet caring woman when she thought no one was looking! The kindness that she shows him whenever they were alone was a contrast the the crazy and brash personality -a role that she seemed so enthusiastic in playing in the public setting. So was there two sides to Kaga Koko that he didn't know? Although she was happy most of the time, there were many occasions where she looked somber even through the smile she gave the world. He wondered though what could have happened that would make her feel this way? Ichigo shrugged, he had no right to pry and it's up to her whether or not she will tell him anything. Though the strawberry knew she'll spill the beans eventually...

"Who said that I wasn't lying?" Ichigo replied seriously.

The look she gave him made him feel guilty for going too far. To rectify the situation he immediately started to chuckle and her reaction was rather priceless. She was blushing in embarrassment and her eyes widen like saucers as she realized that she's been had. Koko then pouted cutely and started hitting him on the shoulder. Ichigo really needs to thank Nel for the good laugh...

"Oww what the hell is your damn problem?" Ichigo growled.

"You're being mean to me!"

"It's not my fault you took me seriously! Do you really think there's a woman with that description?"

Well actually that's not true because he really was describing Neliel after all but Koko didn't need to know that...

"I thought so you were making fun of me! Why are such a meanie Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed. He had to admit that he went overboard with the teasing...

"Ok fine! I'm sorry for taking the joke too far. There ya happy now?"

Koko walked past him. She had her arms crossed under her breasts and she was looking up rather annoyed. Though secretly she looked back to see if he was following and she felt happy when he started chasing her. Still she needed to keep up with appearances that she's mad at him. Koko knew that he was only teasing her but she couldn't explain why she reacted that way she did. From the way he vividly described this imaginary woman, it was as if he met and saw someone with the same features. So was she jealous? Of an imaginary woman? Really?

_'Seriously Koko, you need to calm down girlfriend!'_

"Hey watch out!"

"Huh?"

It was too late as she didn't see the rock and she tripped on the trail that they were walking along. Ichigo was already moving as she started to pitch forward. He managed to catch her flailing limb and exerted enough strength to stop her fall and to not yank her entire arm out its socket. He caught in between his arms and held her tight. Knowing that they were going to fall anyway, Ichigo managed to turn his body so that he takes the brunt of the fall. The Substitute hit the ground and slid a few inches...

"Oww..."

Koko realized a few things as she tried to get up. As they fell down, she ended being on top of him in an awkward compromising position. She tried to get up but Ichigo was still holding her so she ended up straddling him and sitting on something that she felt was getting harder by the minute. Struggling from his grip, she succeeded in getting her torso in an upright position. However one arm was firmly on the ground while her other arm was resting on his broad chest. When Ichigo opened his eyes he was startled as he came face to face with a blushing Koko...

"H-hi..." Koko said shyly

"Uh, hi." Ichigo replied who started blushing himself.

"There you go again trying to be a hero. Thank you though."

"Stop being a damsel in distress all the time then and you welcome."

Koko started to giggle while Ichigo chuckled in mirth. After awhile they stopped and caught each other's eyes.

_'He's so close...all I have to do is lean over...'_

Koko began to close her eyes as she slowly leaned over. Ichigo eyes widened but instead of panicking he ended up getting caught in the moment. Their lips were ever so dangerously close before they got interrupted...

"Oh my how scandalous Koko-chan!" They heard Chinami say. "And I didn't know Kurosaki-kun can be so...bold"

"Really Koko? Why don't you guys just get a hotel and get it over with instead of molesting Ichigo on a trail in a public park where people can get traumatized for life!" Mitsuo said blandly.

"I'm speechless Koko-chan." 2-D-kun said snickering. "You go Ichigo!"

"Shut the hell up! This isn't what you think!" Ichigo growled.

"Uh huh, it's cool man you don't have to deny it and all that!"

Koko for her part was looking down, her emotions unreadable...

Koko got startled when Ichigo suddenly addressed the befuddled girl on top of him by poking her on the tummy. The unexpected gesture startled her so much that she screamed high pitched bloody murder for all she was worth. She glared at him for a moment and hit him a few times in retaliation. The others watched in amusement and all manner of commentary commenced...

"Wonder why Koko-chan screamed for?" Chinami asked curiously.

"Beats me, you know how weird she can be..." Mitsuo commented.

"She must be upset about something..."

Actually Koko wasn't upset at all. Far from it. What bothered her was the fact she got so swept up in the moment and almost kissed her friend! She knew she likes him and it's not hard to see why. Ichigo risked life and limb to save someone like her with no hesitation whatsoever in his part. Can't really say about other men who would balk to something that Ichigo didn't have to think to do. The last three months hanging around Ichigo was very educational since she really did want to get to know her hero better. The one thing she found out immediately was that he isn't afraid to speak his mind. Ichigo is one of those people who would tell you strait up that you're ugly to your face! He will not hide by talking about them behind their backs nor would he back down if threatened or challenged. He's a little rough around the edges and his gruff exterior makes people fear him and keep their distance. His imposing size and the infamous scowl doesn't help out either since he intimidates just about everyone. Still this is the exterior that he chose to project to the world. Despite his seeming punkish persona, Koko knew better. One of the traits that she finds attractive about him is that he's kind. Any woman would appreciate a nice guy considering that they ended up with the jerk offs and the asses. Ichigo is all that and more. He is a gentleman, a scholar, an all around tough guy, and it doesn't hurt that he's handsome and a physical specimen as well. There are layers to him that Koko would frankly wouldn't mind trying to peel off to see the treasures underneath the facade.

What Koko WAS upset about is not the fact that she almost kissed him -actually she's disappointed that she didn't - but she has broken the promise to herself to take her time when it came to relationships. She was still 18 years old and has a long life ahead of her. Why not take the time to explore the world and what it has in store for her instead of being in a relationship that she has to do all over again? Besides, it has only been 9 months since she and Banri broke up and she bowed then that she would enjoy her life as a college student, be more a little studious in her studying, and take all the time she needed to heal her broken heart. But when she met Ichigo all of that just went out the window! He was indeed that special and she could see that since the first time she met him on that bridge ( she remembered that they have met before later ) so long ago.

"Hey you ok?" Ichigo asked.

Koko blinked at him in incomprehension...

"Huh?"

"Hello, Earth to Koko!" He replied. "I said are you alright?"

"Oh sorry, yes I am."

"Good so can you get off me now?" Ichigo said blandly. "I don't really mind you being on top of me and all that but we have an impressionable audience watching."

Koko giggled. She always did like his bland sense of humor. It's kinda cute actually...

"Oh Ichigo don't mind those children. They just can't appreciate our unique adult relationship..." Koko replied grandly. "Why don't they realize that this is a form of skinship amongst close friend?"

"S-so f-falling on t-t-top a hot guy isn't harassment?" Chinami asked blushing. "Oh my!"

"Nope don't see any adults here!" Mitsuo commented.

"Be quiet you!" Koko replied.

After awhile they all burst out laughing and both 2-D-kun and Mitsuo helped both of them up. They continued walking while engaging in light conversation. When they arrived at a clearing they set their stuff down and started stretching. They lined up while Ichigo took center stage and turned around and noticed their attentiveness.

"Begin!"

The four friends began to do their individual routines, one of them doing push-ups, another sit-ups, and the girls taking turns sprinting back and forth. Then they would rotate and another person would do a different exercise. This went on nonstop for an hour until Ichigo told them to stop. He observed as they all fell in a strait line looking at him expectantly. Then he addressed his little "class..."

"Three months you guys went to me to train you in the martial arts. Three months ago you could hardly keep up but now look at you, looks like you'll didn't even sweat. Good job, I'm proud of you guys. I think you'll are ready for the next step..."

Suddenly Ichigo threw a punch at Mitsuo who's eyes widened and he barely dodged it. The others were shocked and protested rather loudly. All the while they were making a racket, the strawberry then turned to 2-D-kun who dodged the punch comically. He then threw a kick at Chinami who dodged only because she fell on her butt. Then he turned to Koko who calmly blocked his punch, caught his hand and performed a judo throw. Ichigo who didn't expect her to counter attack, twisted his body in the air and landed squarely on the ground. His feet sliding a couple of inches until he stopped. The gang saw this acrobatic feat and clapped rather enthusiastically until they remembered what their friend did and started protesting again. Ichigo waited for them to stop and eventually they did. Then he started to explain himself...

"Let me ask you this then." Ichigo then turned to Mitsuo. "Yanagisawa, when I threw that punch at you, did you expected me to do it?"

"No. I didn't"

"How about the rest of you did you expect me to throw that punch at you?"

The rest of the gang shook their heads...

"What was your initial reaction, Oka?" Ichigo asked the salmon haired girl.

"I panicked..."

"It was chaotic!" 2-D-kun replied.

"Anything else?"

Silence...

"I'm sure that there is a point to all this right Ichigo?" Koko asked.

"Yes there is a point. Welcome to street fighting 101 where the only rule is: There are no rules! Your opponent can come out of nowhere and ambush you and that could go many ways. Your assailant can be alone or he can be with his buddies. Now those same people can be armed or not. They can gang up on you or not. The ruckus you guys gotten a few months ago will not be the same if you get yourselves into the same pickle again."

"So how do you keep yourself from getting into those situations then?" Mitsuo asked.

"Three rules that I go by. Number 1: DON'T set yourself up and walk into situations in the first place. An example would certain individuals that I know who got drunk off their asses and then wonder into the bad parts of town...just sayin!"

All four of them blushed and chuckled at Ichigo's gentle jab in reference to their nightmare fiasco 3 months ago...

"Rule number 2: Pay attention to everything around you. It doesn't matter if the chick you were ogling so happened to be a dude in drag or that guy the ladies were admiring too much missed the fact that he had buck teeth. The point is what were those people doing? What were they wearing? Take in the details what that person was doing in context to the environment. Was he to your left or your right? Was he/she behind or in front you? Situational awareness will go a long way to keep yourself out of trouble and if it manages to find you then you are prepared to take it on..."

"And finally to quote the wise words of the great Bruce Lee:

_"Be like water making its way through cracks. Do not be assertive, but adjust to the object, and you shall find a way around or through it. If nothing within you stays rigid, outward things will disclose themselves. _

_Empty your mind, be formless. Shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Now, water can flow or it can crash. Be water, my friend."_

The point is whatever is thrown at you: adapt!"

"Ok that's easy for you to say Kurosaki-san!" 2-D-kun replied. "But can you prove it?"

Ichigo inadvertently gave him the infamous scowl and an "eep" came out of the poor guy's throat and his behind Chinami who sweat dropped. The strawberry looked at each of them and he could see the doubt in their eyes. Ichigo sighed, he's going to have to do a demonstration it seemed...

"Alright I'll prove to all of you right now." Ichigo said. "All of you come here and surround me."

They all reluctantly did as he asked...

"This exercise will prove the truth of my words. I want you guys to attack me!"

The others however started to protest...

"Come on this is crazy!" Mitsuo exclaimed. "You're outnumbered!"

"Tell it to those guys who were beating the crap out of you and 2-D-kun, and I almost got raped Mitsuo." Koko said. "We all agreed when we went to Ichigo for this that we were going to do as he says in these sessions, right?"

"Yeah but still..."

"I guess Mitsuo-kun wants an alternative demonstration that doesn't involve violence?" Chinami added.

"Ok that can be arranged..." Ichigo said.

The strawberry took out a handkerchief and - with Koko's help - tied it to his arm. It was tied in a way that a long piece of it is flapping loosely in the mild breeze...

"Your objective is to get this handkerchief out of my arm."

"That's it?" Koko asked.

Ichigo turned to her and blushed as he gave her one of his rare smiles and nodded. The others chuckled and Chinami teased her by playfully elbowing her in the ribs. Then the exercise began...

**Thirty minutes later...**

It wasn't fair really. As Ichigo looked on in amusement as his friends seem to move more sluggishly than a barrel of molasses and time around him seemed to slow down to a crawl was the result of his super heightened senses from his Shinigami powers. These hyper senses were forged and honed into a keen edge from years of literally being at war and instinct cannot easily be turned off even if he could help it. The strawberry proved to be a very fast and agile target that smoothly and effortlessly dodged them in every turn. This amazing feat caused Koko and the others to wonder if he's some kind of superhuman that they read in comic books. Further evidence that Ichigo was a mutant or whatever was the fact that after their vigorous session of running around and trying to catch him; they all fell down in exhaustion and the strawberry looked like he didn't break a sweat nor was he winded...

"H-how are you still standing there and not be winded at all from all the running we've been doing?" Koko asked.

"Let's just say I have a lot of stamina and leave it at that..." Ichigo replied.

Koko looked at him half lidded, skepticism written all over her face while Ichigo scratched the back of his head and chuckled...

"Well I guess we'll end our little session for today. Good job you guys."

"Man, I don't know how you go at it full speed everyday." 2-D-kun commented.

"All I'm going to say is that it wasn't easy however like other endeavors it takes time to get better results. But then again, I expect more from 4 budding lawyers to keep their cool and use their heads right?" Ichigo explained. His thoughts however were a contrast to what he was saying. _'Well it's not as if you guys can see ghosts, or your mother happened to be a Quincy who got bitten by a Super Hollow and your dad is an ex-Shinagami Captain of the Gotei 13, or hunt Hollows in your spare time, or has gone to other dimensions to save kidnapped friends, and participate in two wars to stop madmen from destroying the world...'_

Ichigo knew that his experience and theirs cannot be compared to the other. He has to be careful not to expose then to the stuff that happens from under their noses. The Substitute especially didn't want Koko to be immersed in his dangerous world. He didn't need another soul to worry about on top of the responsibilities of being a Substitute Shinigami. But then again, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida became a part of the supernatural -by accident more or less - life that he lived. If he can spare Koko that burden then that's fine. And if he had to lie to spare her sanity and keep her "innocence" then so be it. Though the prospect of lying to protect her made Ichigo feel guilty for some reason...

_' We'll cross that bridge when the time comes...'_

"Ichigo..." Koko said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Say goodbye to everyone they're leaving."

"Oh right, ok guys I'll cya next week alright?"

Oh Koko-chan, you're not going with us?" Chinami asked.

"No, I'll just see you at the dorm."

The salmon haired girl quirked an eyebrow...

"Don't worry Oka-chan, you know Koko needs to stay here with Ichigo for extra credit!" Mitsuo replied.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted blushing.

"It's not like that!" Koko protested.

"There must be something going on if they both protest too much, right?" 2-D-kun commented grinning.

Koko was leaking black energy as her face twisted in a comically grotesque angle. Her maniacal smile nearly bisected her face as terrifying sound that pretty much sound like "uh, fu, fu" came out of her throat. All three of them lost some color as they all screamed in horror as she pointed out the opposite direction that she and Ichigo were going. The strawberry awkwardly waved goodbye as he sweat dropped looking at the woman beside him. Koko felt relieved and satisfied that she has gotten rid of the nosy busy bodies and finally had Ichigo all to herself again! Her slender arm managed to snake its way in the crook of the strawberry's muscular one and held on tightly. The tow of them walked silently for awhile. Tinge of pink colored both of their cheeks but Ichigo didn't do anything nor react otherwise that would relinquish her hold on his arm. In fact he didn't mind the close physical contact at all…

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing...just enjoying the sights with my handsome escort!" Koko replied airily.

"Oh is that right?"

"Uh huh!"

They walked the path for awhile content in each other's company until Ichigo interrupted the pregnant silence…

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm studying for my exam this Friday." Koko said. Then she continued grinning. "Why, has my beauty finally beaten you into submission and you're finally asking mwoi to go on a date?"

For added effect, Koko batted her eyelashes and looked cutely at him.

"Ha don't flatter yourself too much Kaga-san. I was just curious that's all because I wanted to talk to you about something…" Ichigo said.

This sudden serious turn of events made Koko curious so she fished for more information…

"Oh, and pray tell what can Dr. Kaga can do for you?" she said jokingly. "Could it be you are in need of some stress relief? Then it's not Dr. Kaga you want and call Mistress Kaga instead!"

Koko said the last sentence seductively. Ichigo blushed at her suggestive remark and immediately blurted out a reply…

"It's not like that you nut job! And this is serious! I wanted as many opinions on this first before I make a decision and since you're here I might as well ask yours first!"

Koko looked at him and blushed. He deemed her so important that he wanted to hear her opinion first? She felt that it was an honor coming from him….

"So what's this all about, Ichigo?"

"You promise you're not going to go all psycho on me?" Ichigo asked blandly.

"Yes, yes now spill the beans dammit!"

"Ok geez so pushy!"

Koko glared at him making Ichigo sweat drop...

"My dumb ass dad wanted to hook me up with his friend's daughter! When I get back to Karakura Town I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" Ichigo growled.

Ichigo however didn't expect her over dramatic reaction as most of the color in her entire body drained from her. Well actually he did considering who he's hanging out with it wasn't a surprise. Though he didn't expect her to let his arm go and then just walked off. Seriously?

"Where are you going? I'm not finished explaining stuff to you yet!"

"Oh I really gotta go. Sorry I'll just talk to you later?"

"What is it that's bothering you this time woman?" Ichigo asked sighing.

"I'm ok really!"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously. Koko laughed while she scratched her head. He looked at her a little more intensely and she couldn't meet his gaze but the scrutiny made her blush nonetheless. Finally the strawberry sighed and let it go for now...

"If you say so..."

**Her circumstances-3 days later...**

She misses him...a lot.

The last three days has been quite difficult for Koko. She couldn't understand why she didn't want to see him but at the same time she wanted to anyway. Was it because of what he said about his dad trying to hook him up with some whore? She contemplated this as she listened to Miss Supersonic tell her opinion on the matter at lunch time...

"It's easy Koko-chan!" She said grinning. "You're jealous of this mysterious woman!"

Koko's eyes widened and she spat the diet coke she was drinking to the side. Mitsuo and 2-D-kun looked at her and sweat dropped...

"I am NOT!" Koko replied.

"But you're still protesting too much, Koko-chan!" 2-D-kun added.

"Ichigo and Koko-chan sitting in a tree.." Chinami teased.

A large tick mark appeared over her head but despite her embarrassment, she did doth protested too much as glared at her friends who were giggling and having a little too much fun at her expense. Her heated gaze turned to Mitsuo who strangely enough wasn't laughing like a maniac like the other two idiots whom she had caught in a head lock while she chastised them for making fun of her...

"Look Koko, I know you! You already exhibited the signs of falling for this guy and you haven't even stalked him yet...hopefully. Uh you haven't been stalking Kurosaki-san have you?" Mitsuo asked blandly.

"NO!" Koko replied strongly. "What kind of woman do you think I am?"

All of them replied...

"Stalker..."

"Yeah a stalker..."

"Don't worry Koko-chan, you're the best stalker ever!"

"A gee thanks for the vote of confidence so called friends of mine!" Kola replied sarcastically.

"Look you know we only tease you coz we love you Koko-chan!" Chinami said.

Two-D-kun nodded in agreement...

" Look stop being such a drama queen and do yourself a favor and talk to him. You were in the wrong for not hearing him out in the first place. Listen and then decide for yourself whether or not to pursue this relationship. You may never know but he might have feelings for you too!"

"But what if he doesn't have feelings for me?" Koko asked.

"Have you already forgotten Kurosaki-kun's words Koko-chan?" Chinami said seriously. "Hmm, let me see, how did it go again?"

"Abandon your fear. Look forward." 2-D-kun started.

"Look forward and never stop." Chinami recited.

"You'll age if you pull back." Mitsuo added.

"You'll die if you hesitate..." Koko whispered. "I remember..."

These were the words Ichigo chose to motivate them as they were on the verge of giving up all those months ago from his brand of harsh training...

"If there is something that Kaga Koko is good at and that is the fact that she doesn't give up! Don't let this opportunity to be happy slip through your fingers! After what you have gone through last year, I think it's about time that you find happiness again!" Mitsuo said seriously.

"Mitsuo..."

Mitsuo looked up in embarrassment. Koko smiled for the first time in 3 days...

"Thank you...all of you."

"So do you fell better now?"

"Yes."

"Good coz you were..."

Suddenly Chinami and 2-D-kun covered his mouth as Mitsuo protested and flapped around his arms up and down. Koko looked at them half lidded and said...

"You guys are weird!"

Koko then gathered up her things and stood up...

"Koko-chan where are you going?"

"I'm taking your advice. I'm going to talk to him!"

"Yay, you go Koko-chan!"

2-D-kun gave her a thumbs up while he still held his other hand on Mitsuo's mouth. Koko swear dropped. As they all waved goodbye to Koko, Mitsuo finally succeeded in wrenching his friends' hands out of his mouth. He glared at them for a moment before Chinami said something...

"Did you want to rile up Koko-chan even further by saying what you were going to say earlier?"

"Yeah man, you crazy!"

Mitsuo turned to several shades of pale as he imagined how insufferable Koko would be if her buttons got pushed more than was necessary. The last 3 days was simply hell on Earth because she would constantly sighed all the time and complain about everything. Her critical eye would find fault in the minutest things and if she wasn't annoying enough then triggering her temper would just make her absolutely insufferable! He looked at his two friends and nodded his appreciation. Well, they got her out of their hair for the moment at least...

**His circumstances...**

"ICHIGO!"

Rukia shouted in worry as the strawberry vanished in a massive explosion. The two adjuchas they were fighting proved to be formidable opponents than they initially thought. They were at the Rokungai at the moment and there were reports of Hollow activity there that got the attention of Captain-General Kyoraku. When Captain Ukitake told her about it, she immediately volunteered to investigate and since she was free to bring anyone she wanted...

"You should pay attention to your opponent little girl!"

Rukia gritted her teeth as she blocked her opponent's weapon with her own. The force of the blow flinging her several feet but she still stood her ground as she slid several feet backwards...

"Game over little girl!"

The 13th Division Lieutenant's eye widened as she saw the tail tale glow of a Cero and she started berating herself for being so careless! Her heart nearly skipped a beat as an unscathed Ichigo appeared right before her, reached out with his left hand and crushed the energy projectile easily enough. Ichigo then traced his smaller Zanpakuto in the air...

"Getsuga..."

Massive amounts of spiritual energy gathered at the tip of his blade..

"Tensho!"

Ichigo's signature technique barreled its way to the doomed Adjuchas. Even though he didn't swing his zanpakuto, Rukia felt a massive shockwave blowing way everything in its path. He still had this much strength even though his power was sealed? Rukia can never understand how the strawberry can be this powerful. Well at least they have taken out the troublemakers. Then she remembered why she got saved like a damsel in distress and a large tick mark appeared over her head. Ichigo then turned around and unceremoniously dropped the other Adjuchas on the ground all tied up. She then went up to him and kicked Ichigo on the shin. Though she didn't expect the sharp pain on her toe as if she kicked a block seki seki rock. Ichigo looked at her and sweat dropped...

"That's what you get for kicking me on the shin midget!"

"Stop calling me that STRAWBERRY!"

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's brow but he didn't lose his temper and let it go this time. However Rukia started berating him for what happened earlier...

"Was that all? Common Rukia you know better than to worry about me!" Ichigo said. "But thanks for the concern though."

"You're an idiot!" Rukia replied. "And what is with you anyway? You've been moping around and not paying attention! I WILL NOT be the one to tell your family the bad news that you got hurt or whatever, understand?"

Ichigo scowled at this and became quiet. Rukia knew that look and saw it so many times that she already knew something was wrong! The petite Lieutenant sighed, she hated it when he's in one of his contemplative moods as if he failed someone or himself somehow!

"Alright Ichigo just tell me what's going on..."

"What you talking about? There's nothing wrong."

Rukia'a patience started to fray around the edges and she suddenly went up to him, managed to get him on a headlock, and out of frustration started to give him a noogie...

"Rukia, what the hell?" Ichigo protested.

"Tell me and I'll let you go!" Rukia replied growling.

"I told you there's nothing wrong!"

"Spill it. NOW!"

Ichigo sighed. He figured that the midget will not let this go so he decided to tell her what's been bothering him for awhile now. It him two hours tell her everything and in the end Rukia just looked at him and started laughing. A large tick mark appeared above his head...

"What the hell is so funny about that?" Ichigo said growling.

"Ichigo, I love like a brother but Kami you are an idiot!"

"What does that mean?"

"Since you're a little too slow I'm going to have to break it down for you. It's obvious that this girl has feelings for you! I'm surprised you actually noticed since you completely ignored the signals that a mutual friend has been flashing around you since like forever!"

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"Dammit I said too much!" Rukia answered. "But never you mind, it was her fault for not pursuing you in the first place so no wonder you didn't notice. I love her like a sister but she is a lost cause however this girl has some potential so why didn't you chase her down?"

"She said she needed to do something! She needed some space so I obliged her!"

Rukia went up to him and slapped on the back of the head...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo shouted.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A DAMN IDIOT!" Rukia retorted. "When a girl says one thing she really means the opposite of what she's saying. So in other words genius, she really wanted you to chase and comfort her!"

"That's retarded, why didn't she just said so and I would have gladly did what she wanted!" Ichigo said. Then he realized what he said and tried to retract it big Rukia wouldn't have nothing of it.

"So you DO have feelings for this girl, eh?" Rukia said grinning.

"I did not say that!"

"Yes you did you just admitted it a few seconds ago!"

"No ma'am, I don't recall saying anything of the sort!" Ichigo said denying it.

Rukia kicked him on the shin and this time she reinforced her foot with a thick blanket of reiatsu. She nodded in satisfaction as the strawberry glared at her cursed a few choice oaths that would make Hinamori blush! It still hurt like a bitch but it didn't bruise her delicate foot either so if was a win-win situation...

"Have I ever told you you're a blithering idiot?"

"Yes that was the fourth time I believe!" Ichigo deadpanned.

Rukia sighed...

"Let me ask you a question then."

"Ok, go ahead."

"The woman whom your father was trying to hook you up with. Did you want to meet her?"

Ichigo paused for a moment as if to think about it...

"No not really."

"And why is that pray tell?"

"I dunno, I don't feel like babysitting a stranger!" Ichigo replied.

"And yet you made the time to get to know this...umm what was her name again?"

"Koko..."

"Oh my, you crazy kids are already on a first name basis?" Rukia teased.

"Stop insinuating stuff midget. You know that I don't do that formality stuff!" Ichigo growled.

Touché! Still it was rather fun making him squirm like a worm on a hook...

"Ok so if you're so insistent on being stubborn about this, why are you so worried about her reaction then?"

Ichigo blinked and realized…

"I don't know…"

"Ichigo listen to me but I know that you won't but I will get this point across to you even if I have to drill the concept into that thick head of yours! The girl is obviously has a thing for you and you…wait a minute and listen…You have a feelings for this girl too but you're just being a blockhead and ignoring the signs."

"Ok if I have feelings for this girl as you claim. How can you tell?"

"Dumb ass the story you just told me proved it! You're worried about her since she hasn't called you for 3 days. In fact, I will like to put this little tidbit on the table and boldly say that you actually might miss this girl, right?"

Ichigo couldn't answer Rukia for some reason. Touched a nerve did she?

"I will take your silence as a yes…."

The strawberry began to protest but Rukia cut him off before he can try to wriggle his way out of this very intriguing conversation. Ichigo sighed and the midget looked at him expectantly as if waiting for her validation that she hit the mark and that she was right. The Substitute rolled his eyes and gave in…

"Ok, yes for some reason or another I kinda miss that nut bar!" Ichigo growled. "There I said it, ya happy now?"

Right, she really didn't expect that reaction. Curiouser and curiouser….

"Then why don't you call her you doofus!"

"Don't you think I tried? Texted and called her 2 days ago and she never answered back. So how am I suppose to talk to her if she doesn't want to discuss this crap?"

"Well obviously you didn't do a good job pursuing her. You know that women likes to feel that they're wanted, you just have to read between the lines! Sometimes they will say one thing but mean the other. And sometimes they actually mean what they say. Like I said you gotta read the moment..."

"Why is this stuff so damn complicated?" Ichigo complained. "It's easier hunting Hollows than putting up with this shit!"

"That's just the way the world works my friend." Rukia replied. When he just grunted in acknowledgement, she patted him on his broad shoulder. Good thing he was sitting down as it would have been kinda silly trying to reach him and do the same gesture standing up.

"Just talk to her and clear the air between you. It would make your life easier trust me!"

Ichigo sighed and Rukia knew that he has concluded with the same thing...

"I guess..."

"There is no wishy washy here Ichigo. Just do it, period. To put it in another perspective, think of this as another battlefield that you need to conquer. It's just that this time, you don't get cut up, bruised, get hacked to pieces and die several times to win!"

Ichigo smiled...

"Thanks Rukia..."

"You welcome! Damn I should get my own advice column or something!"

"Uh yeah, sure. Anyway what do want to do with this bastard over here?" Ichigo said pointing at the bound Adjuchas.

"Help me bring him to the 2nd Division where they'll interrogate him most thoroughly."

"Cool...let's go."

"Anyway tell me in great detail about this special woman who managed to capture Kurosaki Ichigo' attention..."

"Yeah, that 's gonna be a long story..."

"Don't worry Ichigo, we have now till we get to the Seireitei." Rukia said grinning. "Now spill it!"

**Tokyo**

Ichigo returned just as the sun rises and he numbly returned to his body exhausted. It was a good thing then that he didn't have class today and that he had a day off at work. It would have been a monumental struggle just trying to stay awake and that would have made a bad impression. Well now that he didn't have anything to do today, he might as well sleep in and go out for lunch later when he woke up. Ichigo was just getting comfortable when he heard his doorbell ring! What the hell, now the door to door salesmen are bothering folks this early in the morning? The nerve of the bastards! He growled as got up scowling for full affect and started to open the door forgetting all the while that he didn't have a shirt on and he was only in his pajama pants. As the strawberry was going to give the salesman a piece of his mind and probably a good swift kick in the ass for good measure while he's at it!

"Look I don't want any so you can go bother someone else, got it!"

Ichigo' s eyes widen when he realized that the "salesman" he was about to berate was none other than Kaga Koko who at the moment was pitching forward because she was leaning at the door while she was knocking at the door. Instinct took over and the Substitute enclosed her in his arms as she fell. As his thoughts raced he started move backward and tripped on his shoe and he too started to fall. He grunted as he landed on the carpet still holding on to know

Koko protectively. When he finally let her go she ended up being on top of him...again. Wait this feels like déjà vu!

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

He sweat dropped as she blushed furiously...

"Uh...I haven't seen you in three days and you're trying to seduce me already." Koko replied seductively. "Ichigo you naughty boy!"

Ichigo frowned. What is she talking about? Then he felt her cold fingers slide down his torso and he realized he didn't have a shirt on. He too started to blush...

"Not my intention but is it working?"

Koko giggled and she leaned over, her beautiful face hovering over his own. Ichigo tried his best to look the gorgeous woman in the eyes but his male instincts betrays him and he got a good glimpse of the black lacy bra she was wearing. She noticed and both of them started to blush simultaneously.

"See something interesting on my chest?" Koko asked then she leaned over and whispered in his ear seductively. _"You perv!"_

Surprisingly unperturbed, ICHIGO managed to answer her without his voice cracking...

"I kinda doubt that ma'am but I'm not the one whose making it a habit of falling on top of

every person she sees!"

"Your so cute when you're being cheeky!"

"And you're just cute period!"

Both of them laughed and after awhile a comfortable silence fell between the two...

"So other than having this bad habit falling into people, what can I do for you?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up! It's not like I do it on purpose!"

The strawberry looked at her rather incredulously but he still chuckled nonetheless...

"So can you get off me now so i can put on a shiet and we can talk?"

"But I rather like ogling your sexy body from this vantage point, Ichigo!" she replied pouting. "And besides there's this "thing" that's been poking me for awhile now! At least that part of you is honest!"

"And who's being the perverted woman now!" Ichigo replied smirking.

"I guess we perverts need to stick together huh?" Koko retorted.

"I guess so!"

Both of them shared a laugh again...

"Oh Ichigo how I missed you!"

"Don't give me that crap woman because you could have called or texted me but you were the one that disappeared for 3 days!"

"Ah hah, hah, hah!" Koko replied sheepishly "My bad!"

"Seriously let's get off the floor so we can talk and clear the air between us once and for all!" Ichigo said.

Koko agreed but she got up slowly, her fingers making a deliberate final glancing touch of his

muscular torso a move not lost to the strawberry...

**Five minutes later...**

Koko was sitting on his bed while Ichigo -who finally got a shirt on- was leaning on the wall looking at her. The awkward silence pervaded for awhile as the two of them gathered their thoughts and the things that they were going to say to each other. With no signs of her making a move, the Substitute decided he needed to take the initiative to get the ball rolling. However it seemed that Koko had the same idea that he did...

"I'm sorry..." they both said at the same time.

The two of them laughed...

"You go..." Koko said.

"Ladies first!"

Koko huffed as if she was annoyed...

"Fine. I'm sorry I left the other day without explaining but in my defense I did need to study for a test and that's why I haven't seen you in 3 days." Koko explained. "You're next..."

"And sorry that I just dropped that bomb on you the other from out of nowhere. That was very insensitive and I apologize for that." Ichigo replied. "But whatever you initially thought I just wanted your honest opinion because we are after all really good friends right? Besides I'm not planning on getting hooked up with anyone right now since in school."

Koko blushed and felt relieved for some reason. She was disappointed that he didn't want to be in a relationship but that was okay with her and she finds that she can respect his decision. She herself wasn't looking for a boyfriend but if it was Ichigo then maybe she wouldn't complain too much...

"You ok?"

"Y-yes I-I'm fine..."

"So in your opinion what do you think I should do?"

"I think that if you're not ready or interested in meeting someone at this time then your dad should respect your wishes."

Ichigo smiled which made Koko blush again...

"See wasn't that easy!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah..."

"So the lesson for today is: You gotta tell me what's going on because Kami knows I can't read what's going on in your dirty mind, woman!"

Mildly scandalized, Koko went up to him, hit the poor strawberry on the shoulder hard and sat on his bed again puffing her cheeks all the while Ichigo chuckled...

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad!" Ichigo said jokingly.

As Koko blushed furiously, everything was fine again...

**Two weeks later...**

"Promise me you won't laugh!"

Ichigo frowned. Knowing her, this was going to be good! The two of them were having lunch at a new sushi place that opened up a week ago. Since she was in between classes and he was on his break for work, they decided to meet up and try the restaurant out. When they finally were seated, Ichigo noticed that she was in an unusual pensive mood for some reason. Well it seemed that he'll find our soon enough of what's got her so hot and bothered...

"I can't make any promises but I'll try not to laugh too hard in your face when you tell me deal?" Ichigo replied grinning.

Koko narrowed her eyes dangerously but her attempt of intimidation fell flat because she knew that word was not in his vocabulary. She thought that it was kinda hot that she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone for that matter. Ichigo proved all that on the day he saved her life from those thugs so many moons ago. And any girl could only hope to keep the mask of irritsmile and her composure from the onslaught of his rare smile. Whatever it was that made him scowl 99 percent of the time must have significantly affected his life early on and those instances when he does smile was very precious indeed!

"Anyway! You remember when you told me about your dad trying to hook you up with some girl a few weeks back?" Koko casually said.

"Yeah, I seem to remember a certain someone - whom I will not mention their name - had a hiss fit about it!"

"I DID not have a hissy fit!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

They went back and forth for awhile before Ichigo stopped her and asked for a truce. He ignored the fact that she jumped for joy and putting up victory signs grinning all the while...

"Yeah, yeah...I'll let have this one only because we'll be here all night going around in circles so just get to the point dammit!"

At last justice...

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad Ichi-kun!" Koko said cutesy.

"Whatever!" Ichigo growled. "Now are you going to tell me the rest of your story or what?"

Koko told him how her mother was hanging around with a friend a few months back and that they discussed that she was suppose to show Okaa-san's friend's son around town. Naturallu she vehemently protested the entire affair most vigorously.

"Ok so you're taking this guy for a night out -Kami help his soul - so what?"

A large tick mark appeared on Koko' head and she punched him on the shoulder...

"Dammit woman what the hell was there for?"

"That's what you get for being an insensitive jerk!"

Ichigo looked at her half lidded and let it go...

"Anyway as I was saying! Okaa-san can be stubborn..."

"Wow now I know where you get your hardheadedness from..."

"Are you going to let me finish?" Koko said sarcastically "Or you're going to make stupid ass comments?"

"My bad..." Ichigo replied. "Geez so snippy..."

"I AM NOT SNIPPY!"

"Ok maybe grumpy..."

"Ichigo stop being so mean to me!" she replied cutely while stamping her foot on the ground.

"I am insulted madam!" Ichigo replied in mock protest. "I would never do such a preposterous thing that you speak that you so alleged!"

Koko looked at him flatly but she couldn't resist the mirth trying to burst outside of her...

"I'm being serious!"

"Ok fine, continue then..."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." Koko narrated.

"Absolutely NOT..."

Koko had enough sense to ignore him and continued...

"Anyway Okaa-san insisted upon me meeting this guy..."

"And?"

"So I panicked and I said some things that may convinced her to leave me alone for now..." Koko said evasively.

Well that didnt sound good...

"Ok what did you do?"

"I may have said that I was seeing someone at the moment and that it wasn't necessary for me to go out with that other guy."

"Uh huh..." Ichigo replied. "I know you're keeping something from me so you might as well spill the beans woman!"

"What makes you think I was hiding something?"

"First if all you would talk too fast whenever you're nervous. Number 2: You have a tendency to look away when you're hiding something. And lastly: Your right eye twitches when you're anxious and when you're about to tell a lie...just sayin!"

Koko was surprised that he knows her so well...

"Oh don't be surprised that I know all this stuff. When we hang around as much as we do, even a dim witted rock would be able to pick up a thing or two about a person."

She couldn't help but blush...

"Ichigo..."

"Well don't get your panties in a wad just because I know a few things about you. It's no big deal, you know."

Koko hits him on the shoulder again...

"Dammit woman! I should call the cops on you for this physical harassment of my person every 5 minutes!"

Koko pulled her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue at him...

"So are you going to tell me the rest of your story or not? And let's be honest this time around will ya?"

"Are gonna stop interrupting me with stupid commentary?"

"Yes, yes..."

"As I was saying. Okaa-san can be so stubborn and insisted that I take this person out around Tokyo. I told her no."

"And why did you say no?" Ichigo asked curiously.

_"It's because I'm already interested in someone else!" _Koko thought. "I just broke up with my ex some 9 months ago and I think I'm not ready for a serious relationship just yet."

Then Koko became silent for awhile and there was a sadness about her that came and went in an instant...

"I'm sorry..."

Koko laughed which confused Ichigo for a moment...

"Aww you're so sweet Ichigo but as far as I'm concerned though that's all ancient history and you don't have nothing to worry about!"

_"Doesn't sound like you're alright to me!" _Ichigo thought. _"Something must of happened?"_

Was this the reason that -in observing her when she wasn't looking- there were times that she looked melancholy? What ever happened between her and the ex obviously hurts her and Ichigo didn't like that at all! Koko immediately noticed when his body began to tense involuntarily. It even got scarier when he completely crushed the soda can he was holding into an unrecognizable mess! Her eyes bugged out of their sockets and she squealed "eep" from her throat as she hid behind the inadequate cover the chair she was sitting on provided! Though she was touched that he cared enough to illicit such a reaction, she never told him the circumstances that led to her breakup with Banri. And there's the fact that she never want to see him mad ever again! The intensity of his scowl would surely un-man anyone foolish enough to piss him off and perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her, Koko could have sworn that his eyes were turning yellow and a black substance was slowly seeping in his sclera and that combination sent chills down to her spine. Though the minute he closed his eyes and opened them again, the uncanny discoloration was gone. Koko felt this was a good time for some fire control...

"I-I can't talk about it right now but when I'm ready I will tell you everything okay?"

Ichigo looked at her for a moment and nodded in understanding. Koko blew a sigh of relief as he visibly relaxed and the infamous scowl somewhat softened. And to bring in some levity to their awkward moment she said jokingly...

"Why were you jealous?" Koko said grinning.

"Hell no..." Ichigo said blushing

"It's ok Ichigo. I mean I am one hot piece of booty and all!"

"Don't flatter yourself too much Ms. Skinny Butt!" Ichigo replied blandly.

Ichigo found himself on the receiving end of more punches in the shoulder...

"Ok you can stop abusing me now." Ichigo said. "So can we please continue..."

Koko nodded in agreement. She might as well get it over with...

"Anyway Okaa-san insisted and I was desperate to get her off my back so I may have said something that umm accomplished that objective..."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that but he listened anyway...

"And what did you say that made her stop pestering you?" Ichigo asked curiously.

He was going to regret asking her but a nagging curiosity gnawed at him nonetheless. That was when Koko hesitated and that made him nervous...

"Well?"

"I'm getting to that stop rushing me!" Koko replied. "Geez, can't you appreciate building up my grand scheme and to praise me how brilliantly ingenious it is?"

"I'll be the judge of that so quite stalling and spit it out!"

Koko sighed. She knew Ichigo wouldn't like what he was about to hear but she was certain that she can convince him otherwise. She was certain that she can charm him into her way of thinking. Though it was kinda nerve wracking how he would react. She took a deep breath and was about to find out...

"I may have mentioned in passing that I was already seeing someone..." Koko began.

"False. You're single and you just mentioned right now that you weren't quite ready for a serious relationship just yet." Ichigo replied scowling.

When she didn't reply a sinking realization dawned on Ichigo and it made him sweat drop...

"You lied to your Mother didn't you?"

"Well technically it was just a white lie..." Koko replied sheepishly.

Ichigo looked at her rather incredulously...

"You're retarded!" Ichigo replied. "Why the hell did you lie to your parents like that?"

"Well I was desperate dammit!" Koko replied heatedly. "You gotta understand that once my Mother has made up her mind, she will relentlessly follow through until that goal is accomplished to her satisfaction!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose rather irritatingly...

"That's not the point Koko! You lied to your parents. What makes you think that little white lie you told them won't backfire on you and blowup in your face as it gets bigger?"

Koko however grinned mischievously and he didn't quite like the glint in her eye...

"That my dear Ichigo is where you come in!"

"What the hell! Why am I getting involved for?"

"Listen to me first! You and I are being forced into relationships that neither of us wants. So I was thinking that if we pretended to be a couple then we can get out parents off our backs and I won't be lying now would I? The plan kills two birds with one stone and it's a win-win scenario for everyone!" Koko explained.

To Ichigo, her explanation was the most absurd thing he has ever heard in his life. So why the hell did it all made sense then? The strawberry shook his head, this was Koko after all! She's the only girl he knows who can make even deciphering hieroglyphics seemed so easy! Such is the golden brown haired girl's wit and intelligence, traits that the strawberry admired about her the most. The Substitute Shinigami blinked. Oh no, he's being reeled in like a sucker into one of her "diabolical" schemes again!

"Oh hell no! You're not going to involve me in one of your machinations woman!"

"Please Ichigo! For me!" Koko pouted cutely.

'_Dammit she's going to give me the "face" next!"_

Indeed what Ichigo dubbed the "face" involved Koko making the most pitiful but dastardly cute face that a female who wants something from someone could ever make! It starts when she opens her beautiful brown eyes wide open. Occasionally she would bat her long lashes at him followed by few crocodile tears. Then finally she would curl her luscious lips and she would even point her forefinger get on the side for added effect! When she first pulled that stupid shit on him, he resisted and actually worked for a time but as he was exposed to its potent effects and got bombarded by the onslaught of cuteness, he ended up giving in anyway. Let it be known that Kurosaki Ichigo - Hero of the Winter War and Savior of the 3 Realms - has fought valiantly and what a fiercely splendid battle it was! Quite frankly he'd rather take on Aizen and Juha Bach in a rematch -simultaneously - than to confront the "face" ever! Anyway as Ichigo predicted, Koko -that clever minx - has unleashed her ultimate weapon upon him and boy was she on a roll today!

_'Is she blushing too?' _Ichigo thought. _'That's new...DAMN YOU WOMAN!'_

"You are the most evil woman I know pulling that fake crap on me!" Ichigo said growling.

"Why thank you Ichigo!" Koko replied grinning. "I'll take that as a compliment! Are you done resisting yet or do you need more motivation that it is futile to resist my cute charm!"

After a few more minutes of exposure of cuteness overload,Ichigo sighed, threw his arms up the air and gave up...

"Dammit! Fine! Count me in!"

Koko squealed in glee and then she jumped him unexpectedly. Ichigo caught her in his embrace and held on to her tight. They stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds before they realized what they were doing and separated rather reluctantly. Both of them were blushing however...

"You know if we're going to pull this off, you and I will have to get used to being intimate with each other you know..."

Ichigo' eyes widened and looked at her alarmingly. At first she was puzzled why he was looking at her in such a way and then she realized what he was thinking and her eyes to widened...

"I-IDIOT! I meant hugging, holding hands and all that stuff!" Koko said blushing. "Stop being such a pervert and get your mind off the gutter!"

"So what about kissing, genius? You know your mom will want proof of our "relationship" you know!"

Huh, Koko didn't exactly thought that far ahead yet...

"W-we'll cross that bridge when the time comes!"

Ichigo looked at her and sweat dropped. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she calmed down and got her bearings straight. Though she got to admit that the prospect of being with Ichigo -even in a pseudo "relationship"- was rather exciting! Just thinking about being near him, holding his big strong hand interlocked with hers and then kissing him. Just thinking about it made her blush furiously!

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You look a little flush, you alright?"

"Y-yes..."

Ichigo looked at her skeptically but let it go. She recovered enough that she was able to break the silence. Though that widening grin she had on her face was kinda disturbing...

"Kurosaki Ichigo will you be my temporary fake boyfriend?" Koko asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Koko shook her head...

"Ok whatever!"

**Soul Society - First Division Barracks**

Captain-General Kyoraku sighed rather audibly as the mountain of paper work seems to have grown in the last hour than what he though was possible. In the good old days when his predecessor was still the Head Captain, he would lay about doing absolutely nothing while leisurely drinking sake without a care in the world! Hiding from Nanao-chan was actually fun even if he would rather admire how adorable cute she was. Shinsui sighed. Those days of lazing about and getting drunk whenever he wanted was over. He had his new Division, The Gotei 13, the Seireitei, and Soul Society to worry about now. There was a knock on the door and he bade them to come in.

"Good evening Captain." Nanao greeted.

"Ah Nanao-chan. Do you have something for me?"

"Yes sir. These documents needed your signature and approval. The ones outside are detailed reports from each of the Divisions as you have requested."

The reason Kyoraku asked for the reports were very simple. He needed to take stock of each Division's losses -both in man power and property damage - during the wars. The Gotei 13 has lost several Captains in the war with the Quincy and several more were incapacitated and recovering in Squad 4. When he has buried all the dead and repaired the damage perhaps he could finally grieve the ones who have fallen. As such, the Gotei 13 needs him right now to keep things in order...

"Thank you Nanao. You may go now."

Nanao however did the leave. At this the Captain-General quirked an eyebrow and bade her to continue...

"Was there something else Nanao-chan?"

Nanao nodded and puller out more papers from inside her kimono and set them on his desk...

"What is this?"

"These are the reports from Lieutenant Kuchiki and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo from their investigation in the outskirts of the Rokungai." Nanao said.

As Kyoraku perused through the report and was pleased that the mission went without a hitch…

"Nanao, has Captain Soi Fon gave her report on what she has found from the prisoner?"

"As of right now, she is still interrogating him Captain."

"I see…" Kyoraku said.

"If I may be so bold to ask Captain Kyoraku, what is going in the outskirts of the Rokungai?" Nanao asked curiously.

"As you know, there were reports that a group of Hollows were attacking certain points in the Rokungai. We have no idea why yet but since that sector is beyond the Gotei 13's reach and probably because there was no form of resistance, they have become bold and actually penetrated as deep as district 85…" Kyoraku explained.

"That was until Lt. Kuchiki and Ichigo stopped the latest advance…" she deduced. "But what is their objective?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out…"

Then they heard a massive explosion…

"What was that?"

Suddenly a messenger appeared…

"Captain-General, the Second Division was hit!"

"Very well, instruct all the Captains to lock down the Sereitei and to send someone to catch the perpetrator immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

The man vanished, leaving Kyoraku and Nanao alone again…

"Captain, could it be…that the Quincies have returned?" Nanao whispered.

"No, I believe they were done for once Ichigo defeated Juha Bach. No this is someone else's handy work. Nanao instruct the rest of the Gotei 13 to secure the Second Division and have them all on full time war alert!"

"Yes Captain!"

Kyoraku sighed. The work of a Captain General is never finished…

to be continued...

A/N Eh sorry for the massive delay...Just got from vacation and the Destiny has been taking up most of my time...Anyway since I still have a week off I should be able to publish DxD sometime soon...Anyway after that I should then be able to get Fiance going...so hopefully there's some kind of regular schedule but then again I publish when I finish a chapter anyway...lol

-So far so good, the interest in the story is really not bad...Still I'm going to make this nice and short...I already have too much distractions taking up my time...lol

-So what did you guys think, read and review as usual.

-I may have some grammar mistakes in here coz I didn't really scrutinize it too closely. That and since I actually did most of this chapter on my iphone, I may have missed something so I'll come back to it later and polish it some more...Hopefully it's not too painful to read...lol

-Anyway, just letting you guys know I'm still here...lol...That's it for now kiddies until next time


End file.
